


when you touch me (a whole world stops)

by light_dragonix



Series: Bjyxjus2week [3]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunk characters, Fluff, Kinda AU, M/M, Romance, that's so lame lol, they're dumb af
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Ибо тянется к его лицу невыносимо долго.





	when you touch me (a whole world stops)

Ибо тянется к его лицу невыносимо долго. Будто сквозь толщу воды, будто в замедлении. Медленно, слишком медленно. Жань, кажется, проживает всю свою жизнь от рождения и до этого момента, пока Ибо тянет холодные пальцы к его волосам. Время останавливает свой бег, и Жань запоминает. Запоминает, как утреннее солнце плещется теплом в глазах Ибо. Как в них отражается Жань с застывшим на лице глупым удивленным выражением. Как аккуратно подрезаны ногти у Ибо на руке, как пальцы подрагивают. Как протяжно сигналит чье-то авто под окнами. Чей-то смартфон вибрирует на тумбочке, а телевизор шумит в соседней комнате. Карамельного цвета волосы Ибо растрепаны после сна, челка лезет в глаза. На затылке пряди топорщатся во все стороны. Щеки чуть опухли — слишком много воды выпил на ночь. Губы потресканы и сжаты в линию. Родинка на шее, кажется, темнеет еще больше.

Ибо тянется, а перед глазами Жаня пробегает вчерашний вечер. Их внеплановый общий ужин (ибо некуда лететь по утру, у жаня съемки назначены на обед) переходит в немного неконтролируемое желание выпить. Немного пива, немного виски, кажется, по два шота текилы. Сок, много сока, много воды, соленой закуски, вкус которой еще ощущается на языке. Трезвый водитель, машина Жаня, заднее сидение. Ибо лежит на бедрах Жаня, над чем-то смеется и хватает холодными руками за коленку, выглядывающую в модной прорехе. Жань тоже глупый и смеется, а над чем, оба не помнят. Водитель как-то резко тормозит на светофоре и Ибо чуть не скатывается вниз, но Жань его ловит, а потом отпускает. Ибо зажимает рот рукой и приглушенным полу-смехом полу-всхлипом говорит, что его сейчас стошнит. Жань пихает его, сажает нормально и придерживает его голову. По радио играет что-то милое и про любовь, и Ибо пританцовывает ногами. Жань запоминает припев и к концу уже подпевает.   
Выходят они с трудом, держась друг за друга и хохоча так, что на первом этаже у кого-то зажигается свет. Они бегут до лифта и там почти сползают на пол, но придерживают друг друга. Жань говорит что-то о том, что они идиоты, а Ибо кивает так сильно, что у него хрустит шея.  
В замочную скважину попадают только попытки с пятой, когда Ибо уже грозится выломать дверь. Жань шикает на него и заваливается в квартиру. Ибо падает на него сверху и оглушительно громко захлопывает за собой дверь. Орешек встречает их недовольным мявом. Жань кое-как доходит до кухни, насыпает кошке корм и садится рядом на пол.  
Ибо заваливается на диван и оттуда зовет Жаня смотреть кино. Жань ползет, потому что иначе голова кружится слишком сильно. Залезает на диван, двигается ближе к Ибо и засыпает почти сразу, едва Ибо включает телевизор.

Первый раз он просыпается, потому что мочевой пузырь грозит разорваться к чертям. Во сне голова неудобно свесилась набок, шея болит, нога затекает, и Жань ползет теперь в сторону туалета. Ибо кидает ему вслед тапок и хохочет, когда попадает. Жань возвращается, держась за стеночку, но у дивана опять падает. Кажется даже на плечо Ибо. Ибо замирает, будто статуя, и не двигается. Жань засыпает опять под звуки взрывов.

Второй раз просыпается, когда Ибо тормошит его, мол, гэ, пойдем в кровать. Жань идет, шатаясь и держась за Ибо. Он отчего-то пьянее, хотя пили одинаково много. Ох уж этот молодой организм, бурчит про себя Жань, позволяя Ибо неласково уронить себя на кровать. Ибо падает рядом и лениво натягивает на обоих одеяло. Засыпает почти сразу.  
А у Жаня успевает промелькнуть мысль “а что мы делаем?”

Третий раз он просыпается утром. Солнце слепит сквозь незашторенные окна, а чужая рука теплой тяжестью покоится на его животе. Жань трезвеет с такой скоростью, какая ему в студенчестве и не снилась, особенно перед экзаменами, накануне которых пил не просыхая всю ночь. Ибо морщится, ощущая движение под рукой, ерзает и открывает один глаз. Приподнимается на локте, долго смотрит на Жаня ясными и чуть испуганными глазами.

Ибо тянется к его лицу.

Когда холодные пальцы, дрожа, заправляют прядь волос за ухо, Жаню кажется, что из легких выбили воздух. Прикосновение обжигает одновременно жаром и холодом. Хочется вдохнуть или выдохнуть, сделать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы не лежать истуканом. Жань не отрывает взгляда от Ибо. А Ибо, прикусив губу, осторожно, боязливо кладет руку ему на щеку.

— Что ты делаешь? — голос Жаня, хриплый ото сна или из-за смущения, дрожит. Последние слога два он произносит шепотом. Ибо отдергивает руку — и словно мир померк, ушли все краски и звуки. Если Жань не знал, что такое может быть, то теперь понимает — он ужасно влюблен.

И Ибо, может быть, тоже.

— Проехали, — Ибо опускает глаза и садится на кровати. — Пойду я, гэ, что-то я задержался.  
Жань хватает его за руку. Ибо напрягается, Жань будто держится за кусок камня. Жань садится следом, поворачивается к нему лицом и кладет теплую, согретую подушкой ладонь ему на шею. Ибо широко распахивает глаза и всматривается к Жаня, внимательно изучая.  
— Подожди, — голос дрожит, слова не хотят проходить сквозь пересохшее горло. Жань прокашливается. — Подожди. Мы еще не завтракали. Я не позволю тебе уйти от меня голодным.  
Ибо несмело улыбается. Жань улыбается в ответ — и мир, наконец, приходит в движение.


End file.
